worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3 People
SPOILER ALERT: This page is full of them. Read with caution until you've beaten Chapter 3. For people and places first introduced in Chapter 1 of World's End, please visit this page. For Chapter 2, visit this page. People ''Playable characters 'Vera Oskaria van Arkanad' Age: 18 Princess of Vorona, youngest child of Oskar and sister of Martin and Rudolf. With her pure heart and magnanimous nature, she is well-loved by all the people of her kingdom. After disobeying her father she was made an enemy of Vorona and forced to flee. She journeys with her brother Martin to attempt to fix her kingdom. She can be naive and even foolhardy, and has a fascination with Aizu. ---- Enemy Characters 'Gilbrecht Ashwardan van Arkanad' Lord of a manor on the marches of Vorona, and cousin of that nation's royal family including Martin and Vera. In the past, Gilbrecht promised Martin that he would be offered sanctuary in the event of any disaster befalling the country. After his betrayal of the royal siblings was revealed, along with his role in Vera's capture, he was laid to rest by Tevoran and Company. 'Jedmesz Ludizret' A former member of Tierva's Triumvirate of Lords with a particular fondness for steaks. Discovered to be running a slaughterhouse disguised as a brothel, to which he would lure the city's Bronoi residents, "process" them, and distribute their remains as food to their kinsfolk. Tevoran and Company put a stop to his antics on Leithar's orders. 'Oleg Rospostiuk' The foremost (and only) bard in the realm of Niendam. Prefers the gentle arts of music and poetry to the more red-blooded pursuits favored in his country. His perceived weakness drove his wife Oksana to abandon him and journey to Tierva in pursuit of excitement. 'Abomination' A bizarre entity whose very existence is debatable, given its appearance to Tevoran and Company after their inhalation of hallucinogenic vapors. Phantom or otherwise, it was destroyed through the party's efforts. 'Leithar Heistrand' Once one of Tierva's Triumvirate of Lords, he arranged their systematic elimination to assume High Lordship of the City. Noted for both his seriousness in upholding the law, and for his abundant perspiration. Leithar's takeover of Tierva was brief, for Tevoran and Company overthrew him in favor of the present High Lord, Milan. ---- Non-Playable Characters 'Pesko Bukolov' Previous chief of Tierva's Triumvirate of Lords. He was given to excessive alcohol consumption, with a habit of slurring, and prone to strange gesticulations. Pesko's death effectively disbanded the Triumvirate, and left Tierva in control of Leithar, on whose orders Pesko was assassinated. 'Cordelia Chesterfield' Daughter of Reynold, and keyboardist in his musical ensemble. Recently employed as a brothel receptionist. Cordelia grew up seeing her father as a paragon of honor, but his recent actions have brought this status into question. 'Volebor''' Named the Nomad King, he ruled over the warriors of the Niendan Confederacy. In many ways the embodiment of his people, he relished the pleasures of combat, fornication, and above all the delights of the bottle, with little tolerance for weakness and a certain disdain for the more "civilized" peoples of the Valelands. A reckless charging attack aimed at Fallon left him utterly obliterated by her sorcery. Category:People & Places